Waiting for Far Too Long
by DelenaGemz
Summary: Elena and Damon are essentially fuck-buddies. Elena refuses to have any of that contact for a week and finally gives in to Damon. Quick one-shot.


**AN: Hey everyone! This is just a little one-shot about Damon and Elena. They are together, and I think the forwardness in this is almost amusing. **

**Elena POV. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story.. I need a sign or something for this. **

* * *

"Hello, gorgeous." A voice purred behind me.

"We have a front door, you know." I commented before turning around to face Damon. The one and only.

"What's the fun in that? Besides, I'm a vampire, its your fault you don't close your windows." He said defensively, picking up a pen on my dresser and fiddling with it.

I sighed. "So, what do you want?" I teased.

Damon and I were together. Well, not really. In reality we were just friend with.. benefits. God, I just said that.

He put down the pen and stood in front of me, as close as he could get without touching me.

"Elena. It's been a whole week, I need you. Why are you torturing me?" He pleaded. "I know you want me."

Damon pulled me in and thrust his pelvis against me. It was true, I was torturing him. It was fun, in a way, to see The Great Damon Salvatore beg, literally beg! I wanted him, that was also true, with his vampire senses he could probably smell how much I wanted him.

"Elena please!" He begged, grinding himself against my leg, probably to relieve himself more than seduce me. "I don't even have to fuck you just please relieve me, I'm literally begging! And I don't beg!"

I thought to myself for a minute while he kissed my neck. My core was aching for him and I could tell he knew that, he didn't even have to touch me to turn me on anymore, just the sight of him was enough.

"Fine, fine. Just because I made you wait so long, I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Just this once!" I told him the rules as he stripped down in front of me, apparently he wouldn't be wasting any time.

I left my clothes on, he would be in total control. Damon slid his boxer's off, releasing his rock hard cock. He motioned for me to come to him so I strut over to him, clearly making him impatient.

"I'm going to torture you just like you did to me, this night will be filled with desire-" He ripped off my shirt.

"-and need." He pulled off my bra, my nipples hardened as he pinched them.

The rest of my clothes were gone in a second, leaving us both naked in my room. Damon kissed me forcefully and I granted his tongue permission to enter my mouth. Our tongues chased each other before he broke away to kiss my breasts all over. I moaned when he pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly.

Tonight would be rough, I knew that the second he threw himself upon me. His libido was going over the edge and he thrust into me in one quick movement. I gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"Damon, move.." I moaned as he bit on my nipples.

"Nah-ah. I am in charge, and I intend to torture you." Damon smirked at me before squeezing my breasts.

"Damon!" I whined, my walls were clenching and unclenching around him, begging for him to thrust in and out.

This was so not fair!

"Don't whine. If you whine, I will leave you with letting you cum." Damon warned as he pushed us down on my bed so he was on top without pulling out of me.

"Your going to bruise my breasts, Damon. Come on." I snapped, getting irritable at him now.

Damon gave me one hard thrust and I took in a sharp breath.

"More Damon! Fuck me!" I cried.

Damon gave in and thrust into me over and over, pounding into me hard. Our breathes were rough and uneven, my breasts were bouncing on my chest with every thrust unless Damon was sucking on them. Pleasure coursed through me and up to my breasts as he slammed into me over and over.

"Damon! Oh, I'm going to cum!" I screamed.

He pushed into me a few more times before I reached the edge and exploded all over his cock. A few thrusts later Damon exploded inside me, sending his warm seed deep into me. He rolled off me, panting.

"Finally!" He said joyfully, giving me a kiss.

"Ready for round two?" I teased, raising my eyebrows at him.

He smirked. "Anytime."


End file.
